


Winning

by crazylittleelf



Category: Criminal Minds, Fringe
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Femslash, Podfic Available, Porn Battle, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/crazylittleelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes they win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning

They can barely stop grinning long enough to kiss. They're riding the adrenaline of the case, the mind-blowing thrill of winning, catching the monster, saving the day. They're following the heat that's been building between them for days, the too-long glances, the not-so-causal brushes. It's like a explosion when they get each other alone. They're torn between shouldn't-be-doing-this and absolutely-have-to-do-this-right-fucking-now and the former really never stood a chance.

Olivia's teeth are sharp against Emily's lips, hands twisted in dark hair to pull the other agent closer. Emily's laughing, giddy and breathless, tugging Olivia's shirt up, running her fingers up her sides and Olivia's laughing, too. Emily presses her knee between Olivia's legs, presses her against the wall, rocking hard. Olivia's fingers are scrabbling at the fabric of Emily's pants, rubbing, and she's moaning at the heat she feels through the layers of cloth.

Emily leans her forehead against Olivia's, and the intensity of the other woman's green eyes makes her shudder. They're both frantic and shaking and falling apart far too fast. Olivia starts to slump towards the floor, and Emily is trying to catch her, Olivia trying to pull her down. Gravity wins and they're a tangle of long limbs and long hair against the wall, leaning against each other, fingers laced together. They're still panting, reeling that yes, they really just did that, and later it will be slow, taking their time to learn each others' bodies, but now they just grin at each other and catch their breath.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Winning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/463004) by [nickelmountain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain)




End file.
